


all亦2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	all亦2

　　张亦在路上走着，走着。

　　镖局在昨夜里被那大官屠了，最小的妹子拼着死把他往外送出去，最后却又活生生在他眼前被斩了首，张亦在墙外，隔着那一小点缝隙，看的清清楚楚，年纪最小的、平日里最爱与他和马锋打斗的妹子，就这么把他推过围墙让他摔到地上，然后就这么被那大官杀了。

　　张亦抹了一把脸，他想着，要是马锋还在，他俩可以一起去不顾生死屠了大官家，可他现在孤身一人，他没有后路，可前路渺茫他又能往哪儿走？

　　他漫无目的的走啊走，突然碰上一伙军队似的队伍，领头的男人坐在高头马上，穿着华贵又英武，那副容貌若是年轻几分也算得上是个英俊的人，那男子脸上温文笑着，手上的洋枪却指着张亦。

　　“你是谁？”

　　“……我叫，张亦。”

　　张亦眨了眨眼，突然想到什么一样，他抬起头去望那旗子，硕大个曹字在空中飘荡，他抬起头看向那男人，一撩长袍直直跪了下来。

　　“曹大帅。”

　　曹瑛被这青年不卑不亢的模样逗笑，他虽是跪下了，可那身傲骨像是折不断弯不下一般，他那么直直挺着，像是杆竹子，让人生怕他被弄折，可曹瑛想，他想，他偏偏想要折断这杆竹子，他要斩了他的傲骨，拧断他的风骨，要他自然且软的跪在他的面前，那样他才甘心，他想要这男人用别的语气喊他那一声曹大帅。

　　“你这是往哪去？”

　　“没处去。”

　　张亦说的理直气壮，好像这事非常正常一样，曹瑛笑了一声，收回枪伸出手，张亦不解他的动作，曹瑛伸着手，张亦才明白过来站起身也去伸手，曹瑛反而一拽张亦生生把他也拉上了马，张亦一惊反应不过来可马却已经开始跑了，后头的兵也开始跟，张亦个子小，被曹瑛揽在怀里压根挣不开，曹瑛倒是觉得高兴，怀里的青年身上带点自然的感觉，不着脂粉也没那么的浓妆艳抹的样子，和花街上的南风倌儿们总是不同的。

　　张亦心里却乱的要命，他想着，马锋去哪儿了呢，他能去哪。

　　到了地方时候张亦还有点脑子发懵，曹瑛随手揉把他的脑袋。

　　还是脸上太黑看着一副落魄样子，本质还是可爱的嘛。

　　曹瑛面对着刚刚被扯着去洗了个干净的张亦这么想着，张亦以前护镖也不是没去过什么富贵地方，可曹府里头却是第一次瞧见这么样子的地方，曹府里奢华富贵比之那大官还要富了几分。

　　张亦顿时跪了下去，膝骨与地板磕撞的脆响几乎让曹瑛怕这孩子的膝盖磕碎。

　　“你这是做什么，起来。”

　　“我，我想求您帮个忙。”

　　张亦求人时腰板也挺的直，而曹瑛却注意着张亦不知道因为什么而通红着的脸颊，他倒是才注意，这年轻的似乎和他儿子年纪差不多孩子五官柔和一张年轻的娃娃脸，但是若是要和他儿子站在一起大家或许都要以为是他更年轻，五官柔和长相俊朗不失风度，若不是那么个落魄模样，怕是要有谁家大小姐先瞧上这青年。

　　曹瑛没有听张亦说要帮什么忙，他问。

　　“你有什么？”

　　“我武功高强。”

　　曹瑛觉得好笑，摇了摇头。

　　“我身边武功高强的人不少。”

　　张亦抬起头有些迷茫的模样，曹瑛招招手，要他往前踏。

　　于是张亦不疑有他，往前踏几步，便直直坠进万丈深渊。

　　于是现在，张亦脱下身上的马褂，深蓝色的褂子被脱下丢在地上，内里的长袍大概洗了很多次，颜色都有些浅，他又结了腰封，再褪下内里的一件长袍。

　　昏暗的屋内只得窗外太阳几分垂怜赏点儿光影让曹瑛见得青年那劲瘦腰杆和细瘦腿腕，内里白色里衣被青年脱下，若是在马锋那伙伙计面前张亦也要有几分顾忌，如今在陌生人眼前却要狠一狠心，他蹬着腿将裤子脱下，上身白衣也脱了个感觉，张亦赤裸着，背对着曹瑛，曹瑛能见着青年的身子微微的发颤，宽肩窄腰修长双腿和那双足，腰身劲瘦没有一点多余的肥肉样子，身上还留着几道伤疤。

　　曹瑛认为这具身体是美的。

　　马褂肥大遮住青年腰身看上去还略微有些胖，但是马褂脱下时将青年那腰身展现出来的时候曹瑛觉得自己几乎是马上的就硬了，青年微红着脸，他无法直视床上的红纱帐和龙凤被，这些对他而言都太过陌生和不应该了。

　　“只要你给我做个夫人，你想要的，我都能给你。”

　　“如果同意，我们现在就去新房。”

　　张亦不知道最好的方案是什么，但是他认为这不是最坏的方案，于是他懵懂的点头应下，曹瑛坐在椅子上看着这个青年，他年轻，漂亮，声音柔软甜美，比他的儿子有作为有担当，而现在这样一个傲骨铮铮的男孩，跪倒在他的面前，身体赤裸着，他看上去似乎是成熟的却又掩不住那一份羞怯青涩。

　　“过来。”

　　曹瑛沙哑着嗓子，压低腔调，对张亦做出第一次的命令。

　　这会是他对张亦发出过的最简单的命令。

　　张亦走了过去，被曹瑛拉到身上坐住，他嗅闻着青年颈侧，柔软的身体还带着一股皂的气味，张亦坐在男人身上，雌穴阴唇磨蹭着粗糙军裤，性器疲软垂着脸上发红有些羞怯模样，曹瑛的手摸到青年身下，本该是会阴与囊袋的地方却多出来个小口，娇小阴唇间含着阴蒂，曹瑛觉得有趣，指尖夹着那阴蒂磨蹭玩弄，青年浑身战栗坐在曹瑛身上微张着唇脸色涨红无法抑制的喘息颤抖着，微红着脸又垂下头咬紧下唇，曹瑛扣住青年后颈迫使对方低下头，论年岁他已经可以做这青年的父亲了，可这奇异的、漂亮的身体却让他喜欢的紧，他的手指微探进去些许，张亦便咬着嘴唇更紧几乎发白，曹瑛抬起头去亲吻青年的唇，便让男孩乖顺发出他想要听见的，青涩的果实被采摘一口下去便流出还略带酸味的汁液，曹瑛的性器顶着青年的雌穴一点点顶入，张亦咬紧下唇努力的顺应着也往下坐，撕裂的痛感胜过阴蒂被磨蹭的微妙快意，他身子颤了颤双颊泛白，穴肉艰难包裹陌生玩意儿，手按在曹瑛的肩膀上，曹瑛牵引着那双修长的腿圈在自己的腰上，便扣着男孩的腰站了起来，这么一站却又让张亦吓了一跳，他身子微微前倾那性器便顶的更深，双性人的宫口浅，于是曹瑛便轻易顶到那宫口，张亦浑身脱力额头溢出点冷汗，双腿盘在曹瑛腰上又被按在床上，曹瑛仅露出性器而身上军装齐整，性器深深顶进张亦里面，他又被按在床上无法挣扎反抗。

　　“好痛……”

　　张亦呜咽着这么发出一声喘音，曹瑛垂下头含住青年耳垂，又往里顶了几分，张亦腰身半悬双腿紧夹着男人腰身，曹瑛低头，身姿挺拔的青年被他压在身下，脸上露出点不自知的媚态，柔软内里被他寸寸破开顶入最深，张亦不住的颤抖着，曹瑛俯下身搂住青年，粗糙军装布料磨到娇弱乳尖弄得他难受，曹瑛握住青年的手十指相扣，然后又深深顶到宫口射入微凉精液，曹瑛拔出性器，青年下体一片乱糟糟的样子，白浊混杂着血渍流出雌穴弄脏红色床单，张亦的手捂住自己眼睛身体微微蜷缩起。

　　“你先留在我身边做副官吧，至于那个屠了你镖局的人。”

　　张亦抬起头，那双眼睛里没有了起初的那点神采，曹瑛伸手去把被子给青年盖上免得人着凉，他脸上笑得和善，又附身亲了下青年额头。

　　“我会带着你去杀了他的。”

　　张亦被曹瑛的温和迷惑，他点了点头，又累的难受，他昏了过去，曹瑛的手便就顺着那被被子遮掩的身体抚摸触碰，这上面的每一寸他都碰过了。

　　但还不够。

　　我要折了他的骨。拆了他的魂。要他跪在我身前。

　　曹瑛笑着看着睡去的张亦，笑得依然温和。  
　　


End file.
